segundo capitulo de amigas o enemigas?
by Yasei
Summary: segunda parte de amigas o enemigas, en esta segunda parte hablo mas de Utena y Anthy espero les guste y perdon por la tardansa.


**Yaseikrad: **Utena y Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni menos Utena, Anthy y haruka , michiru y no obtengo nada por perder algo de tiempo escribiendo esto, espero que les guste porque es uno de mis primeros fics.

**Nota: **contiene lemon semi explicito .

* * *

**Las Enemigas o nuevas Amigas? II**

Después de haberse marchado del autodromo Anthy y Utena se marcharon al hotel donde estaban hospedadas para descansar; al llegar al pidieron que les llevaran un servicio de te al cuarto.

Ya en el cuarto.

-Utena Sama tu crees que ellas acepten nuestra invitación para ir al instituto Otory para nuestro gran evento-

-yo creo que si Anthy yo no creo que tengamos algún problema solo hay que buscar el momento oportuno para decírselos y eso será después de la carrera- tomo de la mano a Anthy y la invito a tomar hacínelo en una mesita para que tomaran una tasa de te-

- y dime Anthy conseguiste las entradas para la carrera- mientras con la cuchara probaba la temperatura del té-

-claro que si Utena Sama, no me perdería por nada la carrera, ya que por fin podré ver corre a Haruka Sama en vivo, lo malo es que en esa carrera no tiene oponente alguno, ninguno esta a su altura es seguro que gane la carrera-

- veo que te dejo bastante impresiona Haruka Tenoe-

-si es muy buen corredor, el único que a podido ganarle a mi auto y probablemente sea una de las personas que entienda ese sentimiento de libertad, aparte creo que seria un excelente Ouji (príncipe) no lo crees tu así Utena sama?

-pues no lose, lo único es que no solo te dejo impresionada, sino que párese que te hechizo con todos sus encantos, no por nada es conocido como un casanova, si no fuera por Michiru Kaiou estaría rodeado de muchas mujeres - Pronuncio esto en un tono irónico y molesto mientras terminaba con su té-

-creo que alguien se a puesto celosa,- respondió con una sonrisa burlona- mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación la ciudad.

-jajá jajá, yo celosa? No para nada pero me molestan las personas que se dejan impresionar tan fácilmente, y pues si creo que podría ser un buen Ouji (príncipe), aparte tienen muchas cosas en común no solo las carreras, si no también el gusto por tocar el piano magistralmente, creo que se la pasarían muy bien juntos - tomando la tetera para servirse mas té-

-jajá jajá, Utena Sama- acercándose por detrás de ella y susurrándole su nombre al oído-, no es por eso que te digo que seria un buen príncipe, tiene muchas otras virtudes para serlo y no seas tontita yo no podría estar mejor con alguien que no seas tu, yo solo te pertenezco a ti-

-eso lo dices por que gane los duelos y tú eres la prometida de la rosa-

-no Utena aunque no fuera así yo te pertenezco desde hace mucho y tuyo es mi corazón, así que nunca lo dudes- jalándola de la silla para llevarla hasta la cama y recostándose las dos, Anthy le susurro nuevamente al oído –

-yo solo te amo a ti y no podría amar a nadie mas- al termino de esto ella se sentó sobre las piernas de Utena que estaba boca arriba en la cama y poco a poco fue desprendiéndose de cada una de las prendas que traía puestas, Utena se encontraba sonrojada y anonadada por la habilidad de la chica de poderla hacer sentir mejor y con la desnudes de su amante que en cada momento la excitaba mas- después de haber terminado de desprenderse de cada una de las prendas que traía su escultural cuerpo, fu también despojando de su ropa a Utena, mientras esta recorría con sus manos las piernas y muslos de su amante hasta llegar a las caderas y cintura levantándose un poco comenzando a besar su pecho y cuello extasiándose del perfume que desprendía su piel morena, tomando a hora el control de la situación y amándose por toda la noche.

En la mañana siguiente en habitación del hotel Anthy y Utena seguían conversando de lo que seria el gran evento en la academia y en como sus amigos y compañeros estarían encantados si lograban convencer los para ir a tocar a la academia.

* * *

Bueno espero les halla gustado este segundo capitulo, les prometo que el siguiente estará mejor, o por lo menos tratare que este mejor perdonen también por la tardanza pero con la escuela y el trabajo apenas había tenido tiempo de escribir, solo ténganme paciencia y comprendan que es mi primer fic que me atrevo a publicar. Ok. Ciaho.

Comentarios o sugerencias a ayakradyahoo.es o yaseiayayahoo.es o dejen un reviews.

Y gracias a Duran17-Roar18 por sus comentarios, te prometo que a partir del tercer capitulo abra mas personajes de las dos series solo aguántame un poco ok bueno cuídate y espero que te halla gustado este segundo capitulo, cualquier otro comentario será bien recibido.


End file.
